Between Superheroes and Assassins
by Sammage
Summary: *Updated* Now complete with the spandex sequel!!! ^^ Anyhoo, Weiss gets written about in a local newspaper and the boys face a few problems. . . well, at least Ken does. *yaoi*
1. Between Superheroes and Assassins

Between Superheroes and Assassins

*If I own them, you're still a pink elephant*

A/N: Due to a few complaints or suggestions of the missing spandex outfits, I have added an additional part to this story. If you've already read this, feel free to skip off to the next chapter to read about the boy's superhero outfits. ^.~ If you haven't read this already, then get to reading! *whacks with a Sakura plushie* And review when you're done! ^.^

It was a quiet and uneventful day in the koneko. Fortunately for the four Weiss boys, school was still in session for it was only one o' clock. The rush of students had yet to arrive. With the air conditioning broken and scheduled to be fixed the following Tuesday, they were stuck with zero tasks and the sweltering heat of mid-Spring Tokyo weather. So, the men idly cleaned and watered the flowers and when that was done they scrubbed the tiles and arranged their inventory. Finally, after much boredom, a very whiney Ken spoke up.

"This is ridiculous! We've got no orders, no missions and nothin' to do!" the brunette whined.

A glare was sent in the soccer player's direction from a very aggravated Aya. Omi sighed and typed neutrally on his lap top, a huffed sigh soon escaping his lips.

"Ken-kun's right. This is absurd. I've beaten Hackers 2002 three times in the past hour!" the youngest member of the assassin group declared, rising from his seat.

"Yeah, see! I'm not 'da only one!" Ken proclaimed as he shot a glare right back at Aya.

Yohji just yawned and put out his thirteenth cigarette in a nearby ash tray. "Why don't you do something productive?" There was a moment of silence before he fanned himself with his hand. "Like fixing the AC?"

Omi burst into laughter. "Ken!? Fix something?! Oh my God, are you out of your mind!?" A burst of giggles came soon after. "Do you remember the last time he tried to fix something?"

_*Flashback*_

_"Ken, go patch up that hole we have in that new hose!" Yohji ordered as he set to work on a new flower arrangement._

_"You got it!" the brunette offered cheerfully before scurrying off to his new task. _

_Fifteen minutes later. . ._

_"KEN!!!"_

_The brunette blinked and wandered back out into the front of the koneko to find their old hose was leaking from various breaks in it and a yelping Yohji and Omi. After many minutes of splashing about and trying to shut the thing off, the pair glared at Ken._

_"What the hell happened to the tape that was around the hose?" Yohji demanded incredulously._

_Ken blinked and then laughed a bit sheepishly. "Well," he began, "we didn't have anymore adhesive to fix the new one so I kinda used the tape from the old one and. . .um, I didn't know ya'll were gonna use it."_

_"HIDAKA!" came the shouts of the red haired one, drenched and fuming._

_Aya glared venomously at the brunette as he held up the brand new hose he'd been using, pointing to the hole that had been the cause of his now soaking attire._

_"Oh. . . um, that I can't explain." Ken offered awkwardly, grin lighting up his features at Aya's condition._

_The smile was soon gone as the Fujimaya attacked the ex-goalie who had caused his accident._

_*End Flashback*_

Yohji laughed and shook his head, "Ah, yes. Ken is defiantly not an ace in home improvements."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" the brunette demanded furiously.

"It means you cannot do anything without screwing it up, Hidaka," Aya replied evenly before tossing the day's newspaper onto one of the tables, pointing to the headline. "Look."

Omi picked up the paper and read what was on the front page. "_Weiss: Superheroes or the Bad Guys?" The article was put down and he frowned. "What the heck is that supposed to mean!? How do they know about Weiss???"_

Aya shrugged and then glanced away to look out the koneko's windows. "Schwartz," was his only reply.

Ken blinked. "Why the hell did they refer to us as superheroes? This is not some teenage manga drama series!"

[ Author Note: *snicker* Little does he know. . . XD ]

Aya shrugged. "Well, what do superheroes do?"

"Protect the innocents!" Omi cheered enthusiastically.

"Dress stylishly," Yohji offered as he lit up another cigarette.

"Question their sexuality!" Ken chirped. A collective silence reigned in the flower shop for a few minutes before the brunette cleared his throat. "I read it in one of the issues of Spandex Man."

Shaking his head, the red haired assassin sighed. "Whatever, but we need to keep ourselves out of publicity's eye."

"Well, at least they don't have pictures of us," the lanky blond murmured from around the cancer stick between his lips.

"Yeah," Omi pitched in, "it could be worse."

Just then, Manx came through the shop's front door, rolled up magazine in hand. The woman was pissed. Slamming the copy of Tokyo's top read paper onto the table beside the newspaper, she pointed angrily at the front cover.

"Kritiker does **not pay you to slip up!" the woman growled.**

Yohji eyed the image and the title, "_Weiss member seen." On the cover was a shock of blond hair, face shadowed with a cigarette between the figure's lips. "Well, at least I look handsome and mysterious."_

"They have a picture of you!" she yelled, glaring daggers at the assassin.

"Yes, a damned good looking one, I might add," Yohji said, stroking his chin approvingly.

"Argh!" the woman screamed in frustration before regaining her composure, smoothing her skirt and running the slender fingers through her bangs. "Okay, you were not seen, but I would still like to know how this picture was taken and who took it."

"Schwartz," Aya repeated for the second time that afternoon.

"They couldn't have gotten this information unless one of you gave it to them," she said evenly.

"Um. . .well. . ." Omi shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Nagi and I sorta. . .we. . .um. . .yeah. . . and then I sorta said something and. . . yeah."

Ken and Yohji's jaws dropped while Aya and Manx glared at the youth.

"You gave away crucial information to the enemy?!" Aya demanded dubiously.

"It. . .well, it sort of slipped out," the younger assassin shrunk under the scrutiny of the red head's glare and the temper in his words.

"How can it just slip out?!" Yohji yelled.

After a few moments of silence Ken lifted his head, "So. . . Omi told Nagi?"

Aya eyed him in disbelief, wondering how it was possible for a human being to be that **dense.**

Sighing, Manx padded out of the flower shop to her car and returned moments later with a video. "New mission," she replied to the various looks that she was given.

After being briefed on their new assignment, Weiss headed out to finish it as soon as possible. They were to destroy whatever data had been collected about them at the various newspapers and magazine buildings. It was to be a swift and easy mission, which was of course complicated by various minor set-backs such as Ken tripping while running up the stairs, Yohji setting off the smoke alarm when he lit up a cigarette, Omi murmuring apologies every five seconds and Aya screaming at them to all "shut up and do their job".

They returned to their apartment at approximately ten o' one PM collapsing upon various pieces of furniture, the boys sighed and yawned with fatigue.

"I don't wanna be a superhero. . ." Yohji finally murmured before falling asleep on the couch he was sprawled upon.

"Ditto," Omi added as he too succumbed to fatigue, crashing in the chair, slumped over the table.

"Same," Ken agreed around a yawn. "I don't wanna keep questioning my sexuality."

When the brunette finally joined the other two in slumber, Aya eyed him in astonishment before shaking his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Why am I forced to work with such morons?"

"Superhero morons," Manx added with a small smile, patting the red head on the shoulder. "Now go get some sleep."

Aya didn't need to be told twice.

Fin. *beats away her muse* No, wait! There's more! Spandex time!!! ^_^ Go to the next chapter. Now!


	2. The Spandex Sequel

The Spandex Sequel

*** 

            Ken awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking from within the kitchen. Blinking open his eyes, the brunette sat up and sniffed the air, the scent of bacon wafting in his nostrils as drool collected in the corner of his mouth. The covers were thrown back and he climbed eagerly out of bed, dashing down to the small kitchenette to find. . . 

"HOLY SHIT!"

Three pairs of eyes rose evenly to greet Ken. Aya looked back down at his newspaper after raising a crimson brow at the outburst before continuing on with his article. Rubbing his eyes, Siberian blinked and when the image of his fellow assassins dressed in various bright colors of spandex did not disappear, his jaw muscles failed and he gaped at them. Yohji looked up curiously at him, blinking from behind his tiny eye mask and asking what the matter was. Omi, who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal turned from the stove where he had been cooking and grinned, pointing at the other two men dressed equally goofy as he.

  
"They're our new superhero outfits!" he cheered enthusiastically. "D'ya like??"

            Ken eyed the green and yellow outfit Yohji was in as the lanky blond got to his feet. In the middle of his chest were the words Playboy scrawled on in black magic marker. The silent red head also stood, allowing the brunette to trail his eyes over the expanse of Aya's attire. Drool. Ken gawked at the slim fitting of the black cat suit, purple and red eye shadow running under his brows and along his eyelids, making a winged shape as it flared out from the corner of the amethyst eyes. He was interrupted in his staring as Omi tugged on his wrinkled sleep shirt. Blinking down at him, he had to do a double take when he noticed that the color of the boy's suit had changed. Or had it? Frowning, he brushed it off as lack of sleep and gave a weak smile in his younger comrade's direction. The orange spandex shorts and knee high, blue boots, heels and all, accompanied a dark blue vest which looked two sizes two small, as if he'd found it in the women's department; with Omi, that wasn't uncommon.

"Well? Do you like?!" the teen asked with glee.

"Is it a crime if I don't?" Ken asked sheepishly as he turned his head to the side, not speaking to anyone in particular. "And they thought my fashion sense was bad."

The ex-soccer goalie received a death glare from Aya, causing him to shiver in spite of himself.

"They're. . . um, spandex outfits," the brunette shrugged lamely. What was he supposed to say? He didn't like liars nor did he like to lie.

"So you like them???" Omi cheered and ran out, leaving breakfast to burn in the pan before returning with a neon pink spandex jumpsuit.

"Oh hell no. . ." Ken murmured as the other boy shoved it in his arms.

"Get dressed," the red head said evenly.

"Yeah, Kenny-chan, don't be a party-pooper," Yohji grinned.

"Go," Aya commanded again, another icy glare sent in the brunette's direction.

"Damn, Abs, you can't expect me to where **this??" Ken whined as he held up the fluorescent suit. "It's ****pink for goodness sake!"**

"**Go," Abyssinian growled.**

            Sulking off, Siberian grumbled and cursed as he changed before stalking back into the kitchen in the outfit, cheap plastic kitten ears and all.

"I hate you," he said evenly as the three looked in his direction.

A miniscule twitch occurred in the corner of Aya's lips before looking down at the paper again. Omi seemed enthusiastic about all of his teammates dressed like the many heroes he'd read about in comics from the United States.

"This is ridiculous! Why d'we hafta wear costumes???" the brunette griped, collapsing in the chair across from Aya.

            The redhead rose and Ken winced, knowing he was about to reprimanded for whining so much. Yohji and Omi gave each other a sideways glance before leaving the room. Fights between the two usually got ugly. As Aya moved around to stand beside the brunette, he pulled the chair out a little from the table and moved to straddle the other's lap. A blush crept up on Siberian's cheeks and he leaned back a little as slender arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Um. . . Aya?" he blinked, shrinking under the intense gaze that seemed magnified because of the make-up. Ken had to briefly wonder if they drugged his fellow assassin in order to get him into the stuff. 

"Shut up," came the husky order as the pale face loomed closer.

"But, I'm strai~ght," he squeaked.

"And I'm a woman."

Ken blinked and thought about that for a moment. "You know that is possible because you're awfully effeminate—ack!"

He was silenced as Aya's lips were on his, a forceful kiss leaving his mouth aching and on fire, but wanting more. Hesitantly, his own arms snaked their way around the other's narrow waist, eagerly responding to the warmth of Abyssinian's bruising kiss. As the redhead pulled away, Ken blinked in shock. "Oh my God. . ."

 *** 

"I'm gay!"

            Collective stares were sent in Ken's sleeping form on the couch before they all looked at each other.

"Aya-kun," Omi suggested sheepishly, "perhaps you should go wake Ken-kun up."

"Hn," the other replied gruffly, ignoring the sniggers Yohji was giving before rising from his place on the arm chair and to the couch Ken had passed out on last night after the mission. Shaking the boy rather roughly, he growled in irritation when Siberian refused to be awakened. Stalking out, he returned with a glass of cold water and dumped it indifferently on the brunette.

"Gah!" the once sleeping figure cried. "What the hell didja. . . Aya?" Blinking, a deep blush crept across Ken's cheeks.

"You have have some explaining to do, Hidaka," the taller assassin said evenly.

Omi and Yohji glanced at each other and slipped silently out of the room, knowing their place. Upon their leave, the brunette chuckled sheepishly, glancing away from Aya until deceptively slender fingers hooked under his chin and forced their gazes to lock.

"Well," Ken began, "I had this dream and. . ."

~Owari~

A/N: D Mwhahaha. ^^ That leaves open for a lemon if I want. ^^ Then again. . . x.x I still hafta write one up for Bunnies, Condoms, and Flowers. . Eek. Anyhoo, I hope that spandex continuation was enough to feed your guys' appetite for Weiss in kinky superhero outfits. I personally liked Ken's dream. *-* Aya can straddle me any day! Review now, please!


End file.
